Tout peux arriver
by JustJoah
Summary: Quand Néla Rodriguez 18 ans revient vivre à San Diego, la vie de Rey Mysterio  22 ans  redevient belle, comme un conte de fée... Ou presque. Résumé nul mais l'histoire est mieux. Venez faire un tour ;
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs/trices.  
>Aujourd'hui, je me lance dans une fanfiction qui comporteras environs dixquinze chapitres.  
>L'histoire seras sur Rey Mysterio (WWE) et Nela Rodriguez (personnage inventes). Je tiens prevenir que je ne suis pas une ecrivain de haute qualite donc, il y auras sans doutes quelques fautes d'ortographes. Veuillez m'en excuser.<br>Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire mon prologue.

Elle courait en perdre haleine. Comme si sa vie en dependait. Elle voulait s'en aller loin de cette famille qui l'avais fais partir loin de sa maison d'enfance... Et de son petit copain. Famille de fou, se disait-elle. Elle en avait marre qu'ils lui dictent ses fait et gestes et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle avais decidee de partir. Pour son bien. Pour ne pas peter un plond suite au nombreuses embrouilles qu'elle avait avec Kate et son mari.

Il marchait dans la rue, pensif. Cela faisait un an qu'elle etais partie mais il s'en rappelait comme si c'etais hier. Il n'arrivait pas a oublier le visage de sa petite amie pleurant a chaudes larmes en lui annoncant qu'elle s'en allait. Il n'arrivait rien oublier. Ni l'annee qui s'etait ecoules et encore moins la periode pendant laquelle il avais ete en couple avec elle. Elle tais destinee a rester grave dans sa m moire...

Je sait que ce n'est pas super et court mais ce n'est que le prologue. Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, c'est tres important d'avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs.  
>Je tiens a vous prevenir que les chapitres arriveront quand ils seront pret ! J'ai une vie avant fanfiction. <p>


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs/trices. Voici le chapitre 1 qui n'est pas tres long je l'avoue. Mais l'histoire ne fait que de debuter donc il est normal que la longueur arrive plus tard.  
>Concernant les fautes d'ortographes, desole. Je fait du mieux que je peux pour ne pas en laisser. Ah aussi, Nela Rodriguez n'as rien du tout voir avec Ricardo Rodriguez ! Et, les accents ne marchent pas sur Fanfiction, ce n'est pas des fautes sur les mots avec accents! :)<p>Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient ainsi que les personnages sauf bien sur, les catcheurs.<p>

Point de vue Nela Rodriguez.

Je quittais enfin cette affreuse et horrible famille qui m'avais force a tout quitter. J'avais du me reconstruire une nouvelle vie alors que celle que j'avais il y a un an etais magnifique, super et magique. La-bas, j'avais la maison de mon papa. Il tais decede lorsque j'avais quinze ans et m'avais offert la maison ainsi que l'argent qu'il avais sur ses comptes (et il y en avais un bon paquet!)  
>Et meme si j'avais une maison, la femme de mon papa (deuxieme mariage) m'avais oblige a demenager avec elle et Ryan, son fils. Je l'aimais bien Ryan. Il as ete la lorsque sa n'allait pas et il n'etais pas d'accord avec les choix de sa mere, me concernant. Il etais partie de la maison lorsque celle-ci avais ramene un homme chez elle, le presentant comme son nouveau petit copain (au moins le cinquieme en trois mois!)<br>Enfin bref, aujourd'hui etais mon anniversaire et j'ai decide de m'offrir un cadeau... Retourner vivre dans mon ancienne maison en compagnie de Donovan. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ne vivrais-je pas seule alors qu'aujourd'hui, j'etais officiellement majeur?

Je venais de descendre de l'avion, le petit dans les bras. Je pris mes valises et appelait un taxi pour qu'il m'enmene chez moi.  
>Sa me faisait bizarre de revoir les rues de San Diego, c'etais pas du tout comme New York... Mais personnellement, je prefere San Diego. New York les seules choses qu'on entend parler c'est drogues et alcool. Tout ce que je deteste!<br>Arrive devant chez moi, le chauffeur m'aida a descendre mes affaires. Je le payais et il repartis. Je regardais en direction de ma maison. J'avais herite d'une tres grande villa. Mon pere avais voulu une grande maison pour sa famille et meme pas deux ans plus tard, ma mere ce cassait avec un autre homme, me laissant a la charge de mon pere qui m'eleva tres bien. Politesse etais toujours au rendez vous.  
>Je mit Donovan dans son transat et commencais ranger toutes mes affaires. Tout les meubles de mon pere etais restes dans la maison. Kate avais voulu qu'on les jettes mais j'avais fais un scandale pour que sa ne se produise pas. Une fois tout le rangement fini, je depliais la poussette de Donovan et le mit dedans. Je pris mon sac puis partis faire des courses.<p>

- Nela?

Quand j'entendis mon prenom, je me retournais pour voir qui es-ce qui m'avais appele. C'etais Jeff Hardy, un catcheur et le meilleur ami de mon ancien petit copain. J'avais rencontre Jeff lorsque j'avais habite pendant un moi chez mon amoureux.

- Euh, salut Jeff... Que fait tu ici?  
>- On as bientot un match San Diego. Et toi, qu'es-ce que tu fais la?<p>

- Je suis venu m'installer ici avec Donovan, dis-je en montrant la poussette.

- Ah d'accord... C'est ton fils?  
>- Oui.<p>

Pourquoi lui aurais-je menti en lui disant que ce n'etais pas mon fils? Autant dire la verite que ce cacher derriere un mensonge. Et puis, je suis fiere de dire tout le monde que ce petit ange est mon fils.

- Il est mignon... Il as quel age?  
>- Trois mois.<br>- Ah ok! Ce soir on as un match, Matt et les filles voudraient te revoir. Ils ont fait que de parler de toi depuis que tu est partie. Tu veux venir?  
>- Avec plaisir!<br>- Cool, dit Jeff. Je viendrais vous prendre a dix neuf heures.  
>- D'accord, merci.<p>

Puis dans un dernier sourire, il s'en alla. Et ben dit donc, si je croyais le revoir. Au supermarche qui plus est! En tout cas, j'ai ete tres heureuse de revoir Jeff. C'etais un bon ami avant que je ne quitte San Diego. Et meme si je ne l'avais vu que quelques fois quand j'etais chez mon copain, j'aimais beaucoup Jeff. C'est un homme tres sympa, a l'ecoute des gens et tres drole. Je finissais de remplir le cadis et me rendais la caisse pour payer mes achats. Je parlais quelques minutes avec madame Santiago, la mere d'une de mes meilleure amies. Elle m'avais dit qu'elle previendrais sa fille de mon retour en ville. Quand je rentrais dans la maison, je posais mes sacs dans la cuisine et preparais le biberons de mon petit ange...

Oui bon je c'est qu'il ne se passe rien mais je ne peux pas tout caser dans un chapitre, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'ecrire. En tout cas, j'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'aider m'ameliorer. REVIEWS! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Hola ! Voici le deuxieme chapitre de ma fanfiction :) J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est important pour moi de savoir s'il vous a plut ou non. Cette fiction etant presque finis d'ecrire, je me lancerais direct sur une fiction sur le beau Jeff Hardy ;) !

Nela et Donovan etait dans la loge de Jeff Hardy en compagnie de celui-ci, son fr re, Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Eves Torres et des Bella Twins. Les filles etais en extase devant le petit bou de chou de trois mois.  
>Des que Nela etait arriver et que Maryse avais vu l'enfant elle s'etait exclame "le meme que son papa ce petit !" Elles ne chercherent pas plus loin et surent de qui la catcheuse parlait... Oscar.<br>Des qu'elles avais vu Nela entrer avec le petit, elles avaient toutes ouverts grands les yeux, etonnes d'apprendre que la jeune femme soit maman.

- Putain... Mais oh putain ! s'etaix exclamer Eve. Un enfant ! Putain mais il est trop chou et... Wahou la vache, les beaux yeux qu'il as ce gamins ! - Eve, pas de grossierte devant mon fils, plaisanta Nela.

Et elle avais eclates de rire. Elle etais heureuse de retrouver tout ces amis. Maryse tenait le petit dans ces bras et lui parlait. L'enfant lui tenait la main et l'autre tirait les cheveux de la divas qui ne ressentait rien. Maryse etais la cousine de Nela et c'est grace a elle que Nela et Oscar c'etais rencontres.

- Coucou petit chou, souriait Maryse. Tu voit, moi je suis ta tata... Oh tu est tellement mignon ! Le melange qu'on fait ta maman et ton papa est magnifique !  
>- Tu as vu comme il est beau mon fils ?<br>- Non mais pire que sa ! Regarder moi ce petit ange tombe du ciel. Tu as vraiment fait du beau boulot cousine, dit-elle en replacant le bebe dans les bras de sa maman.  
>- Merci.<p>

Quelques coups furent donner a la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvris. Rey Mysterio n'eu pas besoin de voir le visage de la jeune fille pour savoir qui c'etais... Nela ! Les autres firent un petit sourire a Oscar puis quitterent la piece. Rey s'avanca mais Nela ne se retournait pas. Enfin il vint s'asseoir devant elle et regardas le bebe qui etais dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Salut, murmuras t-elle.  
>- Salut.<p>

Elle vit que Rey Mysterio ne detachait pas son regard du visage du petit. Et elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte tout. Il etais le pere de ce bebe apres tout.

- Oui c'est ton fils, il s'appel Donovan Gutierrez et il as trois mois. Oui, tu auras le droit de le voir quand tu voudras, c'est aussi ton fils. Mais sil te plais Oscar ne me dit pas que tu ne veut pas le voir. Je ne veux pas que mon fils vive sans pere. Je sait ce que c'est parce que moi je connait pas ma mere et tu sait, sa fait mal. Donc non, je veux que mon fils a ces deux parents.  
>- Il est beau, mumura le catcheur.<br>- Ouou Oscar, dit doucement Nela.  
>- Oui Princesse je voudrais le voir.<br>- Ok !

Combien de fois avait-elle rever le re entendre l'appeller Princesse ! Rey Mysterio releva enfin la tete et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et encore une fois, elle ne pouvait plus detourner les yeux. Il l'ipnotisait, l'attirait. Elle etais encore amoureuse de lui...

- Dit Oscar, tu croit qu'on pourrait ettre amis tout les deux ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
>- Bien sur.<br>- Merci... Tu... Tu sait, je t'aime beaucoup et je sait qu'on ne se remettras pas ensembles donc je veux avoir ton amitie.  
>- Pourquoi on ne serait plus ensembles ?<br>- Ben tu doit etre de nouveau en couple...  
>- Non.<p>

Et il fit un petit sourire a Nela. Elle etais soulagee d'apprendre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Elle avait encore l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent se remettre ensembles.

- Nela, il faut que je te dise... Quand tu est partie, je passait mes journees a me demander pourquoi tu etais partie puis Maryse m'as dit que Kate ne voulait pas qu'on soit ensembles alors je n'ai pas cherches plus loin. Je passait mes journees a penser a toi et puis la je te revoit, t'as changer, t'es encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Et en plus, tu est la mere de mon enfant...  
>C'est un choc.<br>- Je sait... Quand j'ai appris que j'etais enceinte, j'etais desesperee, je ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais j'ai decidee de garder cet enfant car il etais le fruit de notre amour et car il me rappele toi.  
>- Je... Je t'aime.<p>

Nela souria dans le cou de son fils quand Rey Mysterio lui dit sa. Ce mot etais si beau dans la bouche de Oscar. C'etais magique de le retrouver. Et quand il etais rentre dans la piece tout a l'heure,  
>son coeur avait battu beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude.<p>

- Je... T'aime aussi.

Ce fut au tour de Oscar de sourire.

- Tu veux le porter ? Demande Nela en faisant un signe de tete vers le bebe.  
>- Bien sur !<p>

Elle se leva et alla pose le petit dans les bras de son pere. Aussitot Rey Mysterio commenca a parler et a embrasser son fils, ce qui fit sourire Nela. C'etais un special magique ! Nela s'en voulu d'etre partie et de ne pas avoir insister pour rester ici. Elle avais priv Oscar de la naissance de son fils, de son premier sourire et de ses premiers gazouillis.

- Pendant ta grossesse, tu as arreter les cours ?  
>- J'ai continuer par correspondance.<br>- Ah d'accord... Donc maintenant, tu est vraiment de retour ?  
>- Oui, je veux que Donovan vive ou il y as son pere. Je ne veux pas le priver de toi, je sait que sa fait mal de n'avoir qu'un parent.<br>- Je suis heureux que tu veuille bien que je le voit.  
>- C'est tout a fait normal, tu ets son pere. Et puis, c'est aussi parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas t'empecher de le voir.<p>

Rey Mysterio la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Je t'aime... Tu m'as tellement manque !  
>- Tu m'as beaucoup manque aussi.<br>- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai bientot un match. Viens en coulisse.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Rey Mysterio se leva du fauteuil ou il etais assis, le petit dans les bras. Puis il sortit de la piece, Nela sous les talons. Quand ils arriverent en coulisses, Rey Mysterio embrassa le front de son fils ainsi que celui de Nela et il remit le bebe dans les bras de sa mere.

- Bonne chance.  
>- Merci. On se voit apres le match !<br>- Promi.  
>- Au fait, bon anniversaire Princesse.<p>

Et il lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller se preparer pour le match a venir. Nela n'arretait pas de sourire. Enfin elle revoyait celui qui faisait battre son coeur et pour le moment, sa se passait tres bien. Et il lui avais dit qu'il l'aimait, ce qui la rendait tres heureuse.

TADAM ! Bon je veux vos avis hein ;) puis bah, je poste la suite des que j'ai le temps ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour. Je vous poste le chapitre 3 ! Mais tout d'abord je repond a vos reviews ! :)

Dixie : Ah toi aussi tu adore Jeff Hardy? Moi aussi je le trouve beau x)! Et oui je vais faire une fanfiction sur lui. Oui ils sont tres amoureux et ils ne vont pas tarder a ce remettre ensembles mais je ne te dit pas quand. Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres lol! Oui il va s'attacher tres vite a son fils :) Faudrait qu'elle se calme quand meme mdr! Je te laisse lire le chapitre ;p

Point de vue Rey Mysterio.

J'en reviens pas. Je suis papa! Ce truc que presque tout les mecs reve un jour et ce dont j'ai rever quand j'etait en couple avec Nela! Eh bah mon reve il c'est realisee, si c'est pas trop cool sa! Et mon fils il est trop beau. Il me ressemble beaucoup mais il a les meme yeux bleu clair que sa mere. C'est une petite merveille cet enfant, il est trop mignon. Je traversais les couloirs. Je venais de finir mon match et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'est de retrouve mon bebe et la femme que j'aime. Au detour d'un couloir, je vit CM Punk un de mes amis. Quand il me vit, il vint vers moi, un grand sourire coller au visage.

- Hehe Oscar, j'ai appris que ta Nela etait de retour. - Oui et avec mon bebe ! Dis-je tout fier.  
>- Ah bon ? T'es papa toi ? Et tu ne le savait pas ? Ah bah oui que je suis con, Nela etait parti donc tu ne pouvait pas le savoir ! Enfin bref, felicitation Rey-rey !<br>- Merci beaucoup Punky. T'as pas de show la ?  
>- Nan je l'es fait au debut.<br>- Ok. Bah viens voir je vais te montrer mon fils.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Je repris ma route mais cette fois en compagnie de CM Punk.

Point de vue Externe.

Rey Mysterio etait heureux. Il venait d'apprendre que son reve c'etait realiser. Il avais souvent penser fonder une famille avec Nela avant que celle-ci ne demenage. Il ne pouvait qu'etre heureux d'apprendre qu'il etait pere d'un magnifique petit garcon.  
>Ils arriverent enfin a l'endroit ou etait Nela. Oscar fit le moins de bruit possible et vint cacher les yeux de Nela en soufflant un "C'est qui ?"<p>

- Babe, je t'ai reconnu, dit Nela.

La phrase c' tait echappee de la bouche de la jeune femme mais sa rendait Rey Mysterio heureux. Il embrassa doucement le cou de Nela et vint se mettre devant elle avec CM Punk.

- Punk ? S'exclama Nela.  
>- Ouais c'est moi.<p>

Un sourire vint se placer sur les levres de Nela. Elle aimait beaucoup le catcheur. Elle l'avait connu quand Michelle Mcool s'en etait prise a elle. CM Punk etait venu defendre Nela ce jour la.

- Ben alors Nela, on ne fait pas de calin a son Punky ?  
>- Arfff... Si !<p>

Elle donna le petit a Oscar puis sauta dans les bras de CM Punk. Rey Mysterio regarda son fils qui le regardait aussi. Il avais de grands yeux bleu et les cheveux tres fonces. C'etait vraiment un enfant magnifique!

- Bon alors, c'est lui ton fils ? Demanda Punk. Eh bah il est magnifique ! Vous avez du y aller fort pour faire un gamin aussi beau !  
>- Punky, ria Nela.<br>- Ben quoi ? Faut dire la chose comme elle est Nela ! On sait tous que les enfants sa ne viens pas par une cygogne hein, pouffa CM Punk.  
>- Je vais te dire, on ne peut pas savoir quand es-ce qu'on la fait ce bebe. Parce que toute les fois, il y avais la dose, blagua Rey Mysterio.<br>- Ahh non berk! Chut! Je veux pas les details!

Ils eclaterent tous de rire. La phrase qu'avait sortie Oscar avais fait rougir Nela. Mais elle avait quand meme rit.

- Non mais c'ets vrai. Toutes les fois qu'on a passes sous la couette etait torrides ! Continua de Blaguer Oscar. C'etait hum... Delicieux!  
>- Chut, mes pauvres oreilles ! J'ai rien entendu du tout ! Pouaaah mais Oscar t'es fou de me raconter tes exploits !<br>- Eh, c'est toi qui as commencer !

Nela se tassait dans son coin. Elle etait rouge ecarlate. Elle voulait s'enterrer tellement elle etait gener. Mais ce n'etait pas souvent qu'elle riait alors elle decida de se prendre au jeu de Oscar.

- Oh oui c'etait trop cool ces nuits passees avec toi Oscar. Tu ets un dieu au lit !  
>- Euh, c'est moi qui reve ou toi la timide Nela t'as sorti une phrase de ce genre?<br>- Non tu ne reve pas. Et je raconte juste les exploits de ce beau gosse !  
>- Oui bah c'est bon, je veux pas finir par etre sourd moi avec vos conneries la !<p>

Nela eclata de rire. Elle alla embrasser le front de son fils qui etait toujours dans les bras de Rey Mysterio. Quand elle voulu se decalle, il la retint par la main et garda ces doigt li s a ceux de la jeune femme. Il lui fit un sourire que Nela lui rendit. CM Punk s'eclipsa, laissant les deux amoureux ce regarder dans les yeux. Puis tout doucement, Oscar se pencha et vint embrasser les levres de Nela. Elle lui repondit et le catcheur vint s'amuser avec la langue de la jeune femme. Leurs baiser dura quelques instant qui paru une eternite aux yeux de Nela.

- Nela, je t'aime...  
>- Je t'aime aussi...<p>

Et il replongea sur les levres de Nela. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour. Apres une tres grande absences - d'ailleurs je m'en excuse c'est juste que je n'avais pas le temps de venir - je vous poste enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espere qu'il vous plaira mais d'abord, je repond a vos reviews :D

Laorie: Salut ! Merci beaucoup. Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y as pas beaucoup de fanfiction sur le catch, ce que je trouve tres dommage d'ailleurs... Oui peut-etre que c'est pour sa mais c'est nul car ecrire nous fait vivre dans un autre monde et c'est super quand ca ne va pas. (hahaha lol, ce n'est pas etre curieux sa, c'est voir qui aime ou pas la fanfiction ;) ah bah Jeff Hardy est beaucoup aime a ce que je voiy xD) Comme moi, faut etre fierede ce qu'on est ;P Beaucoup aime la reaction d'Eve... Hahaha, il ne fallait pas rire, faut se retenir ^^ on est pareil. Bisous miss!

Choup'sss: Merci :) voila la suite.

Kiola: Thank's :P

Beth : Merci pour ta reviews. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi ! Jeff Hardy est vraiment un beau goss ;)

Wendy, Luene & Owen : Merci !

Je n'ai pas le temps de repondre aux autres reviews :S SORRY ! Mais merci du fond du coeur les amis !

ATTENTION DANS CE CHAPITRE, IL Y A DU LEMON !

Nela etait toujours en compagnie de son fils et Rey Mysterio dans la loge de celui-ci. Elle etait dans les bras du catcheur, lui embrassant le cou. Elle venait de deposer son bebe dans sa poussette.  
>Elle se sentait bien dans les bras doux et chaud de Oscar. Elle se sentait en securite avec lui. Il la regardas et vint deposer ses levres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle y repondit langouresement et le catcheur l'alongea sur le canape tout en passant ses mains sous le haut de Nela. Il lui souleva un peu son tee-shirt et vint lui embrasser le ventre. Nela gemit face a ses baisers, ils etaient tout et presser a la fois.<p>

- J'ai envie de toi, mumura Nela.  
>- Il n'y as pas que toi, tu est tellement attirante!<br>- Et toi donc! Tu crois pas que tu m'attire? Tes carresses, c'est pire qu'un supplice pour moi, dit-elle en caressant le torse de Rey Mysterio.  
>- Humm, tu ets joueuse on dirait... J'adore! Dit-il en remontant ces mains vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.<p>

Il fit passer le haut de Nela par dessus de sa tete et elle fit de meme avec celui du catcheur. Il l'embrassa passionnement et lui enleva son soutiens-gorge. Il lui lecha la poitrine tout en la regardant, un sourire charmeur colle au visage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui resister! Tout en l'embrassant, elle vint detacher la ceinture de Oscar et lui enleva son pantalon. Rey Mysterio en fit de meme avec celui de Nela. Il passa sa main sous le sous vetements de la jeune femme et vint la carresser. Nela gemit tout en s'accrochant aux epaules du catcheur. Il lui arracha presque son derniers habits et elle fit pareil avec celui de Oscar. Doucement, il entras un doight dans Nela, qui gemit sous ses carresses.

- Oh mon dieu! Oscra par pitie!  
>- On va jouer un peu Amor, sourit-il en s'abaissant et en venant lecher la jeune femme. - Vilain! Tu sait que la tu me fait vivre un vrai supplice Babe? Tu merite une punition!<br>- Oui je sait et j'en profite. J'ai envie de jouer et tu avais l'air de le vouloir aussi tout a l'heure.  
>- Oui mais plus maintenant, j'ai trop envie de toi la!<p>

Il regardas Nela dans les yeux et doucement, il la penetra. Il etais doux aux debut puis ses vas et vient devinrent plus fougueux.

- Seigneur! Je confirme ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure, tu est un pro au lit mon coeur!  
>- Ah oui?<br>- Oui! Oh putaaaain! s'ecria t-elle. Tu n'imagine meme pas l'effet que tu me fait!  
>- Mon coeur, si tu continus de crier comme sa, tout le monde va etre au courant de ce que l'on fait, ria Oscar.<br>- M'en fou !

Elle vint capturer la bouche de Rey et joua avec sa langue sensuellement. Nela carressa le torse de son copain et dit :

- Mais quel torse tu as mon amour, difficile d'y resister!

Rey Mysterio souria.

- Et en plus, si tu fais ce sourire l , on as direct envie de te sauter dessus.  
>- Tu attends quoi alors pour me sauter dessus Amor?<br>- Mais non, la je suis bien comme sa. J'ai pas envie de gacher ce moment parfait!  
>- Tu as raison.<p>

Quelques instant plus tard, Rey Mysterio seretira dans elle puis Nela qui etait toujours d'humer joueuse se mit a califourchou sur lui et vint lui lecher le torse. Tout en le regardant et en souriant,  
>elle s'abaissa et vint capturer son membre avec sa bouche. Oscar ferma le syeux et dit :<p>

- Mon coeur, tu sait que t'es entrain de me faire vivre un vrai supplice la?  
>- Oui et sa m'amuse, c'est ta punition bebe!<br>- Tu est un vrai demon cherie. Mais j'aodre tes punitions et je crois que maintenant je vais me faire punir plus souvent!

Rey Mysterio vint le laisser tomber aux cotes de Nela. Il venait de finir leurs deuxieme round.

- Tu as ete parfait mon coeur.  
>- Et toi donc ma puce, tu m'as epuises!<p>

Nela lui carraissait toujours le torse en se mordant la levre. Ce torse qui la fait rever. Elle descendait toujours ses doights plus bas, ce qui fit sourire Oscar.

- Dit donc, tu ets d'humer caline toi!  
>- Oui! J'adore tes calins bebe. Et puis je resiste pas moi en voyant le torse que tu as! Sa devrait etre interdit d'etre aussi sexy. - Et toi alors princesse, tu me fais rever!<p>

Nela sourit et captura les levres de celui qu'elle aimait. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se bacula et vint se mettre a califourchou sur lui. Elle lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille et lui embrassa le coup tout en continuant de s'abaisser.

- Tu est inepuisable toi! Mais ce n'est pas pour me deplaire.  
>- Attend, s afait un an que je reve de me retrouver dans tes bras! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.<br>- Si tu continue a me chauffer comme sa, je ne crois pas que je vais me retenir.  
>- Et bien ne te retiens pas mon amour.<p>

Il lui souria puis bascula pour se retrouver au dessus Il lui ebrassa les levres, le coup et finit sur sa poitrine.

- Ce soir, tu viens dormir chez moi? Demanda t-elle dans un sourire coquin.  
>- Hum je sais pas... Si tu est comme maintenant, c'est d'accord.<br>- Bien sur que je suis comme tout de suite. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu vas m'aider a me laver.  
>- J'accepte. Bon allez, faudrait peut etre penser a sortir, il vont se demander ce qu'on fait et si il y as Punk avec eux, on va bien rigoler, dit-il en se levant.<br>- Oh ouais! Dit mon amour, tu ne voudrait pas me passer mes vetements s'il te plait?

Il les lui balanca a la figures et elle s'habilla en vitesse et s'attcha les cheveux a la va vite. Rey Mysterio poussas la poussette puis ils sortirent de la loge. Ils croiserent tout leurs amis - dont CM Punk - et se lancerent un sourire complice.

- Bah vous etiez ou les amoureux ? Demanda Shannon.  
>- Au lit, dirent Nela et Rey Mysterio en meme temps.<br>- Ah chut, taisez vous, je ne veux pas savoir.  
>- Je m'en fou. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Tu sait quand je t'ai dit que Oscar c'etait un pro au lit, c'etait la verite. C'est une bete!<br>- Arffff Nela! Ne dit plus un mots!  
>- Et toi Nela, tu est une petite coquine. Tu en as jamais assez!<br>- Il faut que je me casse! Sinon je vais mourir, s'exclama CM Punk en s'en allant.

Les deux amoureux se regarderent et eclaterent de rire sous les yeux des autres.

- Mon dieu, tu as vu sa t te a Punk? Ria Nela.  
>- Il as ete choquer, dis Oscar.<br>- Bah en meme temps, vous racontez vos exploits au lit. C'est normal qu'il as ete choquer.  
>- Tss, t'es juste jaloux Matt parce que moi ma copine c'est une bombe!<br>- Oscar, t'es un vrai gamin, dit Nela en venant se coller a lui.  
>- Non mais serieux, vous etiez ou tout a l'heure? On vous a cherchez partout, dis Shannon.<br>- Au lit, dit Oscar.  
>- Humouais... Ok je voit.<p>

Rey Mysterio et Nela resterent un petit moment puis s'en allerent en direction de chez la jeune femme.

Je le trouve nul moi ce chapitre :$ et vous vous le trouvez comment ? REVIEWS ! 


End file.
